


Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is happy about his vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> Because they asked for porn and I owe them for friendship and fanart that regularly makes my day. I hope it's good enough.

Newt pokes his head out the bathroom door at some ridiculous hour of the morning, toothbrush tucked in his cheek and the taste of Hermann's bizarre blueberry toothpaste in his mouth. Just enough light spills out over Newt's shoulder to ignite the colors of the still sleeping Hermann's hair (which is thankfully growing out of that godawful undercut into something decent) and plumage. In this glow, the spaces between the feathers show golden and the line of each vane and barb appears in sharp relief.

Then Newt remembers something vitally important: he's the only person on the planet who sees this. This sight is his alone. He blinks rapidly for a moment.

Newt stares at his co-pilot-boyfriend-partner-soulmate while the blueberry flavor on his tongue slowly turns sour.

Hermann's breathing stays steady, shoulders rising and falling gently, wings subtly flexing. The motion causes the light to spark off each feather.

If Hermann isn't the most gorgeous thing Newt has ever seen, he sure as hell can't concentrate well enough remember anything which can compete.

Newt wonders what colors and sparks his feathers would throw if Hermann was breathing hard, wings stretched and quivering. What quiet noises—whimpers, moans—he would make as Newt kissed the sensitive skin under his jaw applying the perfect amount of negative pressure to excite him without leaving marks Hermann would surely find embarrassing. How it would feel to have Hermann's elegant hand wrapped around ... .

Newt swallows and nearly chokes on the toothbrush he completely forgot about, thoroughly distracted by his fantasy. He steals another glance at Hermann lying peacefully on the bed— _their_ bed—and his his heart rate jumps. He lets out a small, weak-kneed groan as he realizes he's getting hard.

_I need to do something about this_ , he tells himself and ducks back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind with one hand while throwing the toothbrush in the general direction of the sink. His boxers hit the floor a moment later and the shower is on full blast and hot the moment after that. He all but dives in and leans back against the wall for support, not caring his glasses fog up almost instantly.

He conjures Hermann's chestnut brown eyes locked on his own, a blush across his cheekbones, his lips deep pink and parted as he gasps at each of Newt's kisses. Against him, Hermann's skin is surprisingly warm and when their lips meet Hermann tastes of caramel.

He wraps his arms beneath the places Hermann's wings meet his back, burying his fingers in his small scapular feathers and the soft down along his spine, using his grip to help support himself as he straddles Hermann's lap, careful not to rest too much weight on the man's fragile frame.

Hermann's slender fingers trace the swirls of Newt's ink as they travel down his abdomen. He makes a droll comment about yellow being his favorite color as he takes Newt's erection in his hand and begins to move, slowly and gently at first, quickly increasing in intensity.

The ghosts of Hermann's feathers brush the tops of his thighs as they move in short flicks and jerks, softly and pleasantly ticklish, as Hermann grinds against him as he keeps the same rhythm with his hips and his hand. Newt increases his pace and bites his lower lip to muffle the sounds he can't stop himself making.

With the hand not fisting Newt's cock, Hermann grips the short hairs on the back of Newt's neck, gently tugging his head back to expose his throat, which he teases with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Hermann's grip is firm and he varies the pressure along each stroke in the most precise and ... luscious way. Newt bites down even harder on his lip to smother the cries fighting to escape.

The droplets on his lenses refract Hermann's feathers into sparks of gold and copper, silver, iron gray, and bronze as they tremble with Hermann's every motion. The winged man huskily whispers against Newt's ear that he's close and comes, shuddering, against Newt's thigh with a quiet moan. He rests his forehead on Newt's shoulder and pants, but his hand on Newt's cock doesn't falter.

Newt's legs are shaking as he tries to hold on, make it last. He slows his strokes, but it's not enough; he's too close.

Newt resists a moment longer, but Hermann finds that _one spot_ along his carotid with his teeth and it's over. His vision goes white and he comes with a wordless whine which trails off into a shaky, contented sigh.

Spent, his legs fold and drop him on the floor to catch his breath.

"That ... ," he murmurs, "having that for real is _definitely_ worth any wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I wrote smut.
> 
> Which is another thing I promised myself I wouldn't do when I started writing fanfic, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't GTFO.
> 
> Hopefully I did a passable job of it. I'm afraid the perspective shifts between the fantasy and reality are confusing. Feel free to drop a comment or tumblr ask with suggestions for improvement.
> 
> As for the first thing I promise myself when I started writing fanfic, I've now built my 'reputation' on it: shipping non-canonical pairings.
> 
> I didn't put this in the "Owl and Dragon" series even though it structurally fits somewhere after chapter 22 and cK's "Brown" because, well, I kinda want to keep the series SFW.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [the Au Pairs, "Instant Touch", _Sense and Sensuality_ , Track 2](http://youtu.be/vvgDHN3o_vs).


End file.
